Overjoyed
by amortalinstrument
Summary: "Hearing your voice I'm overjoyed..." Sizzy songfic based on Overjoyed by Matchbox 20. Reviews would be highly appreciated xx


**So this is my first piece on here in a while... I used to have an account, but I forgot all of the info for it and frankly my stuff back then was shitty, so I decided to just start all over new. This is a songfic based on ****_Overjoyed _****by Matchbox 20. This song reminded me so much of Sizzy, I couldn't help but grab my laptop and write. Leave a review for me just so I know whether or not people would actually read my stuff? Thank you xx**

* * *

_Feeling my hands start shaking_  
_Hearing your voice I'm overjoyed_  
_I'm sorry but i have no choice_  
_You're only getting better_

"Come on, can't you just talk to him for me? He's your best friend, are you not gonna help him? Help _me_?"

Clary sighed heavily, setting her coffee back down on the table. "I already told you, Isabelle. He's not going to say it first. I did kind of shatter his dreams the first time he tried that. I can guarantee he's not going to do it again."

"But-"

Isabelle was cut off by the sound of a familiar voice. "Aw, you guys even ordered me hot chocolate, how sweet." Her hands shook as he slid into the booth, his shoulder touching hers for only a fraction of a second. She fixed her gaze to the cup of coffee in front of her, avoiding his concerned expression. "Iz...? You okay?" She could feel both of their eyes on her as she carefully, pulled her hands away from the table and slid them into her pockets, willing them to stay still.

"Yeah. Fine." Her eyes involuntarily met his and then darted back down to a fixed spot on the table. "I, uh... I should go. Training and stuff..." She stumbled out of the booth once he stood up for her, accidentally knocking over his mug. Shards of glass shattered across the floor, now soaked with the bright red mixture of chocolate and blood. "Shit, I didn't mean to... Sorry..." Isabelle winced as Kaelie ran over with a towel, darting to clean up the mess before any mundanes could see what was really in the cup.

Simon and Clary could only stare at what had become of her. She was never clumsy, never nervous, and most definitely never blushing like crazy. She felt as if she were going to trip over her heels and she backed up a few steps before turning and darting for the door.

* * *

_Maybe you have your reasons_  
_Maybe you're scared you'll be let down_  
_Are you crying when there's no one around_

For the first time since her younger brother's death, Isabelle Lightwood cried. She sobbed into her knees, ignoring the rest of the world and drowning herself in her own tears. _Scrawny little mundane bastard. _He was all she saw when she closed her eyes. She could almost feel his arms around her, comforting her, his soft voice telling her it would be okay. Be it wouldn't be okay, not this time. Isabelle Lightwood had fallen in love. And to her, that meant the end of everything she knew and the beginning of a whole new world where things were different and confusing and everything she had previously protected herself from would come crashing down around her. A knock on her bedroom door pulled her out of her thoughts. Sniffling, she quickly wiped the tears from under her eyes and sat up straight on her bed. "C-come in?" She tried to sound confident, but her voice was just as shaky as her body.

"Hey, Alec let me-" He stopped in his tracks as his eyes met hers. "Are you...? Have you been crying?" Simon shut the door behind him and hurried over, taking her hand and lowering himself down on the bed next to her.

"No. I mean... yes, but... no." His hand felt warm against hers despite his cool body temperature.

"That makes absolutely no sense, Isabelle. Wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head and looked down at the floor before returning her gaze back to him. "How are you...? I mean, this is the Institute, Simon, you can't... How?"

"Ah, that's what I came here for. Clary told me that maybe if I don't _believe _I'm damned then I'm not. And then I said it. God. I can say God, Izzy. And I can enter a church." A small smile played at her lips, watching smile and whisper _God _repeatedly. She laughed softly, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. Simon noticed this and his smile faded immediately. "Please talk to me?" His arm snaked around her shoulders, pulling her in closer.

"I just..." She would have dismissed him and thrown out some lie about how she missed Max or had allergies or was just really attached to the heels she broke earlier, but something stopped her. The way his thumb ran over her knuckles and his dark eyes bore into her own reminded her of that night back in Alicante. When she was broken and he was her rock, tethering her to real life and allowing her to tell him everything. "...I'm scared," she finished in a soft whisper.

"Of...?"

"Of you."

"Me?"

"Mmhmm." She left it at that and pulled her hand away from his, pulling her knees back up against her chest.

"...Can I ask why?"

"Because I care about you. You make me laugh and smile and cry and I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm going to end up like Alec. Have you seen him lately? He barely eats, he won't leave his room for anything... I don't want to be like that, Simon, I want to have meaningless sex and date dangerous boys for the thrill of it and toss them around like they mean nothing to me. But how in hell do I do that when I only want you?!" The words left her mouth without her permission. He was obviously dumbfounded, but she'd gotten this far already, she may as well finish... "I love you, Simon Lewis, and that scares the shit out of me." Tears welled up in her eyes, blurring his expression in front of her.

Before she knew it, his arms were around her again, pulling her closer. "I love you too," he whispered in response.

* * *

_So maybe let me hold you baby_  
_Let me come over_  
_I will tell you secrets God only knows_  
_I cannot overstate it_  
_I will be overjoyed_

She laid in his arms, her breath loud against the silence. He didn't breath at all, but his eyes fluttered closed with exhaustion. She traced patterns over his bare chest, staring up at him. "Simon?" she whispered.

"Hm?" he mumbled back, rubbing drops of dried blood off of her neck with his thumb. The small pinholes had nearly closed up by now, but there was still a bit of a mess left over from earlier.

"Jordan won't be back any time soon, right?" He shook his head in response. "Good." She smiled slightly, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. They laid there in silence for what felt like forever. She was just about to fall asleep before she remembered something. "Hey, Simon?"

"Yes, Izzy?"

"My dad cheated on my mom..."

He opened his eyes and glanced over at her, wondering why this was relevant. "Oh... I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, it was a long time ago... I just thought you should know."

That's when it all clicked. Simon rolled onto his side, wrapping both of his arms around her tightly. "Isabelle Lightwood, I promise I will never hurt you. What happened with you and Maia will never happen again, I swear to God. And if it does, I give you permission to kill me."

"I could never kill you..."

"Sure you could. I'd want you to."

She shook her head. "No, I still wouldn't do it. I might rearrange your face though, that might make me feel a bit better."

He chuckled softly, kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
